finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-8965691-20131009010740
FD6 shoud go like this, A Group of Friends go to a concert, The Visionary (Her Name is Amanda Collins, late teens, blonde, sassy) is the youngest of them and sees what will happen. They get out of the nick of time before the concert bomb goes off. The visonary thinks she is safe unit a surivor dies (Mason Birds, in his early twenties. The smartest one in the group. Dies at home when he was working on his car. Dies imintaley) The Surivors all group toghter. A week goes by and they meet Bludworth who tries to help them but they dont listen that when someone esle dies. (Lilly Harper, Just Turned Ninthteen, dies when grabbing her cell phone from the steert hit by a car.) Amanda fianlly knows what going on and teams up with Bludworth. He and She find a loop hole in the death and try to find Liam Harrsion and Pepper Manntings. (Pepper is pregent but dosent know it, Liam is never meant to die, but Pepper is.Both are 23 and girlfriend and boyfriend) When Amanda finds Pepper she is too busy working on a essay and seems not to care about death she only cares for school. But While Visting Her Dorm she is nearly killed by a ceiling fan. Pepper then trusts Amanda and Bludworth followed by Liam. A Follow Suriovor Dies in the mist of the four when he (Aka Jackson Jennings) dies from a simple day at the gym (Dies the same way as Lewis from FD3.) The Four quicky leave and try to find the two surivors who are next (Twins. Carley and Carson Fields) While searching for them Pepper goes into labor. They Rush Pepper to the Hopstil for her newborn to be born. While There Carley and Carson are waiting for them holding guns, (They have gone crazy and think if they kill Amanda, Bludworth, Liam and Pepper they will live) All Of Them Are Flighting unit Carley sets her gun of, the bullet goes flying around unit it fianlly hits Carson in the thorat, Carley holds her twin unit his fianl brethe then as Carley sceams why a light from the ceiling hits her and burns her. Bludworth, Liam and Amanda are shocked but Go Back and Find Pepper with a newborn baby girl. Since Death never knew about Pepper Being Pregent she is sparded. And Because Pepper was suppsosed to Die first the Chain of Death is mixed up. Amanda and Pepper are safe but sadded by their friends deaths. Bludworth is freed from being a slave for death he is allowed to be a human at the age of 36. Amanda,Liam,Pepper, and Bludworth attend the furanls of Carley, Lilly, Jackson, and Carson furnals. The Movie ends with Pepper, Amanda, and Liam are watching the news when a news report tells them about a Roller Coaster Crash and how ten people lived. They all look at each other and know that Death has chosen new faiths for people.